You Said Forever
by director.jenny
Summary: She had come back to him, he was overjoyed. After leaving him in Paris she came back to him six years later. They were married & now live happily together. News travels fast around NCIS especially when the NCIS' parents are gonna become real parents. Just as things are getting better for the couple something happens. Going on tv together to deal with a case is their next mistake...
1. Important Information

_**Character Information Below**_

 _ **Jennifer Holly Shepard Gibbs:**_ Daughter of Jasper & Jillian Shepard. Sister to Heather Shepard. Married to Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Mother of Jackson Donald & Jasper William Shepard-Gibbs. Her ex-boyfriend who became abusive towards her is Donald Lewis. She's the mother of NCIS which means she's a mom to Abby Sciuto, Tony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, & Ziva David. She's also like a daughter to Donald Mallard/Ducky.

 _ **Leroy Jethro Gibbs:**_ Son of Jackson Gibbs. Brother to None. Married to Jennifer Holly Shepard. Father of Jackson Donald & Jasper William Shepard-Gibbs. His first wife and daughter are Shannon & Kelly Gibbs. He's the father of NCIS which mean he's a dad to Abby Sciuto (His favorite), Tony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, & Ziva David. Good friend of Donald Mallard/Ducky.

 _ **Heather Shepard:**_ Daughter of Jasper & Jillian Shepard. Sister to Jennifer Holly Shepard Gibbs. Mother to none. Dating a certain FBI agent. She's the only female FBI agent on her team. Heather had always hate and been jealous of her younger sister but as the story goes she becomes protective of her.

 _ **Jackson Donald Shepard-Gibbs:**_ Son on Jennifer Holly Shepard Gibbs & Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Brother to Jasper William Shepard-Gibbs. Also like a brother to Abby Sciuto, Timothy McGee, Tony DiNozzo & Ziva David. Grandson of Jackson Gibbs, Jasper & Jillian Shepard, and Donald Mallard. Godparents are Abby Sciuto & Donald Mallard. He was named after his grandfather Jackson and his grandpa Ducky.

 _ **Jasper William Shepard-Gibbs:**_ Son of Jennifer Holly Shepard Gibbs & Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Brother to Jackson Donald Shepard-Gibbs. Also like a brother to Abby Sciuto, Timothy McGee, Tony DiNozzo & Ziva David. Grandson of Jackson Gibbs, Jasper & Jillian Shepard, and Donald are Tony DiNozzo & Ziva David. He was named after his grandfather Jasper and his parents old coworker William Decker.

 _ **Jackson Gibbs**_ _:_ Father of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Daughter-in-law is Jennifer Holly Shepard. Grandchildren are Kelly Gibbs, Jasper William & Jackson Donald Shepard-Gibbs. Lives in Stillwater and runs a grocery store, often comes to visit his son and his family.

 _ **Jasper Shepard:**_ Father of Jennifer Holly Shepard & Heather Shepard. Grandfather to Jackson Donald & Jasper William Shepard-Gibbs. Father-in-law to Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Married to Jillian Shepard. Lives in large georgetown house with Jenny until she decides to move in with Gibbs. Heather hasn't lived there since she was 18.

 _ **Jillian Shepard:**_ Mother of Jennifer Holly Shepard & Heather Shepard. Grandmother to Jackson Donald & Jasper William Shepard-Gibbs. Mother-in-law to Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Married to Jasper Shepard. Lives with husband and youngest daughter till she goes to live with her husband.

 _ **Shannon Gibbs:**_ Mother to Kelly Gibbs. Was once married to Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Was said to be dead years ago but suddenly appears in D.C. with her daughter to confront the man who once was her husband. She was told that her husband was dead so she took her daughter and moved away.

 _ **Kelly Gibbs:**_ Daughter of Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Shannon Gibbs. Step-sister to Jackson Donald & Jasper William Shepard-Gibbs. Granddaughter of Jackson Gibbs. After being told her father was dead she refused to believe it and kept searching for him. She is the reason her and her mother find him.

 _ **Tony DiNozzo:**_ Like a son to the great Jennifer Shepard & LJ Gibbs. Out of the little family he is the oldest. Currently dating none other than the one and only Ziva David.

 _ **Ziva David:**_ Like a daughter to the great Jennifer Shepard & LJ Gibbs. She would be the third oldest in the family because no one would ever take Kate's place as the second oldest. Currently dating none other than the one and only Anthony DiNozzo.

 _ **Abby Sciuto:**_ Like a daughter to the great LJ Gibbs & Jennifer Shepard. She is the youngest and obviously the favorite of the family. Currently dating Timothy McGee.

 _ **Timothy McGee:**_ Like a son to the great LJ Gibbs & Jennifer Shepard. Second youngest in the family but the youngest son. Dating the amazing Abby Sciuto.

 _ **Donald Mallard/Ducky:**_ Like a father to Jennifer, like a grandfather to Jackson, Jasper, Abby, Timothy, Anthony & Ziva. Good friends with both Jasper & Jillian Shepard and Jackson Gibbs.

 _ **Jimmy Palmer:**_ Like the crazy cousin of the family everyone loves him but he always gets picked on no matter what. Doesn't mind it because it just shows he's loved by them all.

 _ **Tobias Fornell:**_ Like an uncle to the ncis family. He's an FBI agent working with Heather Shepard. He's also currently dating the only female agent on his team.

 _ **Daniel Lewis:**_ He is Jennifer's ex-boyfriend who turned abusive to her. He found ways to take advantage of her and he still does. He doesn't care that she's married and soon to be a mother he has his own plans that he will make sure are fulfilled.

Story takes place as if Judgement Day never happened, the Shepard family was never killed, Jackson still alive. All characters belong to CBS except for Jillian, Daniel, Jackson Donald & Jasper William. Hope you all enjoy.


	2. Prologue

It was a quiet afternoon at NCIS headquarters. Three out of four members of Team Gibbs sat at their desks working. Just than the elevator dinged and out stepped two familiar faces. The silence of the bullpen was interrupted by the two stepping off the elevator which caused the rest the team to look up. They all knew the director and Gibbs were together heck they had been married three years so it was no secret. Yet the team still enjoyed spying and watching the two and their interactions. They all sat there watching as the two stepped off the elevator and were already arguing.

"See Jethro I told you I wasn't sick!" The redhead snapped as she made her way out of the elevator and towards the stairs hoping to head up to her office.

"Damnit Jen! I was worried okay, you never were like that and I was concerned."

"You know what you should be concerned about.."

"What is that?"

"Me killing you when you least expect it."

"WHY?!"

"Because you did this to me!" She said walking up and disappearing into her office followed by Gibbs. There was a door slammed and the three agents were up and outside the door in seconds listening. The sign outside the door read Director Jennifer Gibbs and it had for the last year.

"You complaining about it? I thought that was what you always wanted!" The three agents could hear him snap at the redhead who stood opposite of him.

"It is what I wanted.. One day. I just didn't expect it so soon."

"We aren't getting any younger Jen!"

"So you're saying you did this on purpose!" That got Jenny's anger boiling as she narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"No! I didn't try to do it on purpose it just happened okay.."

"Yeah well it's still your fault."

"If it's really that bad get them terminated.."

"Jethro... Tell me you didn't just say that.."

"What? Abortion. Yeah I said that.. They way you're making this sound its like the world is coming to an end. If you really don't want that then stop it before it begins."

"Damn you Jethro." Something smashed against the door and the team jumped back realizing Gibbs must have been right there.

"Jen the choice is yours.. whatever you choose is fine with me. I want you Jen and whatever you want is what i'll gladly take.."

"Jethro I'm not terminating this pregnancy.. Its just I wasn't expecting twins.. "

"Neither was I.."

"We gotta stop this.."

"Stop what Jen?"

"These useless fights that get us no where... Maybe one step closer to separating but other than that these fights get us no where."

"Jen I can promise you I'd rather die than divorce you, you're my entire life. " With a smile the two behind the door hugged.

"I love you Jethro.."

"I love you too Jen." With that they made their way out the door to stop in the doorway and look at the four people who now sat outside Jen's door. Tony, McGee, Ziva and Abby smiled. Abby had been called by Tony to get up here and she was up in seconds. Jenny looked towards Gibbs.

"Think they know?"

"Defiantly.." With a nod Jenny looked towards them.

"You know I'm pregnant with twins. I don't have to tell you that but what you don't know is the genders and their due date. I was gonna tell you but I decided to keep it hidden from you know. Do not, I repeat do not bother Ducky because yes he will know. Now I suggest you all head back to work." With that they were all on their way.

Later that evening the couple sat snuggled on the couch watching the news. Jenny groaned as she buried her face in her husband side as the broadcast from earlier that day with her and her husband on it came on.

"Jen it's not that bad."

"I don't look good at all.."

"You look beautiful.." He says kissing her forehead.. Smiling she snuggled into his side as he switched off the tv.

"You know the bed is right upstairs.."

"Too lazy.." She mumbled and rolled into his side. Shaking his head he got up and picked her up as well carrying her up the stairs where he dropped her on the bed.

"Jethro!"

"I wasn't gonna sleep on that couch with you digging into my side. You can do that in bed where I can at least be comfortable."

"Yeah.. Yeah. Was throwing me really that necessary."

"Yep.." With that he climbed into bed and pulled her to him.

"Bastard..." She mumbled snuggling into his side.

"You still love me.."

"That i do.." With that the two drifted off. They were gonna spend their weekend by catching up on much needed sleep, or at least that was what they were hoping to do..

All of a sudden both phones were going off and there was a knock at the door. Groaning both rolled over and reach for their phones. Gibbs answered first.

"Boss something really big just came up and I think we may have just sent it to your place.. Boss we're sorry."

"DiNozzo don't apologize and what?"

"You'll understands soon enough." With that Tony had hung up and he looked towards Jenny who had a worried expression on her face. She hung up as well and look towards him.

"Jen? What's wrong?"

"T-that was the doctor.."

"What is it?"

"Something with one of the twins.. They want me to come in and see if they were just seeing things.."

"How soon?"

"They wanna see me in two hours.." With a nod Gibbs carefully got up and got dressed. Jenny did the same as they both made their way downstairs. Jenny disappeared into the kitchen while Gibbs walked over to the door to see who was knocking. Opening the door his jaw nearly fell to the ground. There in front of him was a redheaded woman and a brown haired woman just as tall as her. Looking between the two he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Jethro.." Came the sound of two woman who brought him back to reality. One came from the one who stood in front of him the next from the woman at the door.

He held up a finger towards the woman at the door as he walked a little bit towards the kitchen.

"Yes?

"Everything okay Jethro?"

"Yeah..."

"Who's at the door?"

"Umm. No one just stay in there I'll be there in a second." He shouted at Jenny before making his way back towards the door looking towards the two who stood there.

"How?" He mumbled.

"We could ask you the same thing.." The redhead spoke

"You're suppose to be dead..."

"So are you.."

"What?"

"We got out of the hospital and were told you were dead.."

"I was told you guys were dead.."

"Well we were told wrong then."

"Indeed we were.. How'd you guys find me?"

"Kelly.. She was looking as soon as we got out of the hospital she didn't believe you were dead and well she was right."

"Why'd it take you this long?"

"She saw you on tv last night and called me. We went up to NCIS this morning and we were told we could find you here.. This isn't your house Jethro.. What happened? We were over there your boats over there and everything."

"I kept my house for the boat and a place to escape to when need be. I live here with my wife..."

"So you are remarried.." Mumbled the brown haired woman beside her mother.

"Kelly be nice.."

"Shannon it's fine.. W-why don't you guys come in." With a nod they both stepped in. Gibbs closed his eyes and took a deep breath

"You can have a seat in the kitchen..." He said before turning and walking in there. The two followed him as they sat down and looked towards the redhead who had her back to him.

"Of course she's a redhead.." whispered Kelly to her mother.

"Kelly be nice.." She whispered back as they both looked over towards Gibbs. He had come up behind his wife wrapping his arms around Jenny as he kissed her neck gently before placing his head on his shoulder.

"Something smells good."

"Coffee.." She mumbled holding up a cup for him. He smiled and took it.

"Who was at the door?"

"Thank you and about that there's a few people I liked you to meet.." Jenny turned around to face him and raised an eyebrow that was when she caught sight of the two woman at the table.

"Mom.. He knocked her up.." Kelly leaned over whispering to her mother again.

"Kelly!" She said swatting her daughters leg.

"What?! It's true!"

"You don't just blurt that out.. It's rude.." With a groan Kelly sat back in her chair and looked towards the two who still stood talking in front of the coffee machine.

"Jethro? Who are they?"

"That's kinda complicated Jen.."

"Damnit Jethro this is no game.. Seriously I've never seen them before. Who are they?"

"You've seen them before. Not in real life but you have seen them before.."

"No... Tell me it's not true.. Jethro how can that be?"

"You're just as dumbfounded as I am Jen.. I don't know how they are here they just are. "

"You told me they were dead!"

"They were.. At least that was what I was told... You know that, you went through my file..."

"Don't you dare bring that up.."

"Why it's true.." Both woman sat at the table watching the two of them go back and forth. Shaking their heads they were actually enjoying watching these two bicker.

"I'm sorry I wanted my husband back!"

"There were other ways to go about it.." Both Jen and Gibbs forgot about the two that were siting at the table as they kept going trying to prove they were right.

"No! You wouldn't tell me about your past so when I was asked if I knew anything or anyone from before we met, I said no because your past was completely cut off to me till after your coma.."

"You never bothered to ask.."

"We worked well together Jethro.. I didn't wanna ruin the partnership and friendship we had created."

"You do have a point.."

"Yeah.. I went in there looking to see who you worked with at NCIS before me and found your family.. How was I suppose to know what I'd fine.. You never told me.."

"I never talked to you... I didn't open up, I shut you out.. That's why you left the first time.."

"Yeah and it was the worst mistake of my life.. But I came back.."

"And I'm glad you did.." He said smiling as he leaned forward and kissed her. They remained like that till someone behind them cleared their throats. Pulling apart Gibbs pulled Jenny to him as he turned to face the other woman.

"Jen.. This is my first wife and daughter Shannon and Kelly Gibbs.." With a nod Jenny smiled and greeted them.

 _ **"Shannon.. Kelly, I'd like you to meet my current wife Jennifer Shepard Gibbs.. Also the mother of my next two children.."**_


End file.
